Jigglypuff Gets Jiggly For Dark Pit
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Wario and Jigglypuff are having a battle on the Windy Hill Zone stage against Dark Pit and Lucina, but things get a bit saucy when Jigglypuff starts to get the hots for the edgy dark angel...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I had to write this. It was something that screamed 'this would actually get attention'._

* * *

><p>Wario was in a team battle with Jigglypuff against Dark Pit and Lucina, with them on the blue team and the clones on the red team as they were all fighting on the Windy Hill Zone stage from Sonic Lost World, with Lucina managing to smash Jigglypuff off the stage using a blue shell. Lucina screamed joyfully as Dark Pit scoffed, folding his arms as he had a cocky grin on his face, with Wario groaning in annoyance.<p>

"Damn it, Jigglypuff! Get your head in the game! Barack Obama would want us to win!" Wario exclaimed as he watched Jigglypuff return to the stage.

"What the hell does Obama have to do with this?" Jigglypuff asked as she approached Wario.

Wario simply shrugged in response as he shook his head. "I don't know. I like the guy, even though Obamacare is shit."

Jigglypuff was about to comment, but she was then grabbed by Dark Pit, who smirked as he looked into the pink puffball's eyes.

"Ha! What are ya gonna do now that I got you down to just one stock left, bitch?" Dark Pit swore, because he was that edgy.

Jigglypuff struggled to break free, only to stop as she looked back at Dark Pit. "...your eyes are so big. Like a baby's!"

Dark Pit gawked in disbelief as he stumbled back, shaking his head in disbelief. "W-what!? I don't have baby eyes!"

"Actually," Lucina butted in as she took a glance at Dark Pit's face, smiling as she nodded. "You kinda do."

"Figures that Dork Shit would be a baby face." Wario taunted as he took out a clover of garlic and began munching it.

Dark Pit growled as he chucked Jigglypuff at Wario like a bowling bowl, flipping the finger at Wario. "Fuck off, fatass! I don't have a baby face!"

"But you're so cute!" Jigglypuff admitted as she got back up and started checking out Dark Pit's body, placing her stubby hands on her face cheeks. "And your butt is pretty big, too!"

"W-WHAT!?" Dark Pit stuttered in embarrassment as his eyes widened, placing his hands on his rear as Lucina began laughing, with Wario joining in the laughter as well as he approached the other Smashers.

"Man, you are packaging one good booty!" Lucina stated as she also took a glance at Dark Pit's ass. "I guess Pit really was the perfect boy for you to be cloned!"

"I bet it's bigger than your head! Wahaha!" Wario laughed as he pointed at Dark Pit, enjoying every second of this.

"You have no room to talk, lardio! You're a walking fart joke!" Dark Pit spat back as he literally shot spit from his mouth on Wario's face, glaring at Lucina. "And you barely even have a body to begin with, so where do you get off complimenting mine!?"

Jigglypuff then grabbed Dark Pit's hands and pushed them off, proceeding to rub her puffy, jiggly face in Dark Pit's butt, with Dark Pit screaming in horror again as Lucina and Wario held each other, too busy laughing at the moment. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were watching the match, with Crazy Hand giggling like a schoolgirl as Master Hand sighed in annoyance.

"There goes Jigglypuff being perverted again..." Master Hand grumbled as he clenched himself into a fist, causing the match to end with no contest as he sighed. "Why do these idiots always find a way to ruin matches...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Pit was in his bathroom inside the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, of which the mansion itself was currently in Earthbound's Fourside, humming as he was about to do his business, having held it in for a long time as he sat down on his toilet seat, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Phew... I've been holding this shit in for the entire match." Dark Pit remarked as he began slowly pulling his clothing off. "Now I can finally enjoy myself..."

He then heard some giggling, causing him to glance around as he murmured. The dark angel felt bothered, standing up with his clothing off as he checked the black curtains of his shower, to see no one there. He heard the giggling again, causing him to check the wooden counters, panicking as he kept on hearing the giggle.

"Where the fuck is that giggling coming from!?" Dark Pit remarked as he pulled the bathroom mirror door open, looking inside to see no one. He placed his hands on his face as he growled. "Wario, if this is a prank of yours, then it's not funny!"

Opening his bathroom door and looking around his entire room, Dark Pit frantically searched for the source of the giggling. He then stopped as he felt his stomach gurgle in response, causing him to groan as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Fuck... I gotta take a dump now!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he rushed back into the bathroom, sitting down and closing his eyes as he let loose a brassy fart, groaning as he heard several splashes. He panted a couple of times as he opened his eyes, feeling relieved as he noticed that Jigglypuff was glancing down at him from the top of his head, his eyes widening as he released another deep pitched fart, with Jigglypuff giggling.

"Teeheehee! You look so cute when you're doing your business, ya know, _IN THE BATHROOM!_" Jigglypuff sung as she twirled around, facing Dark Pit as she placed her short, puffy hands on her face, giggling.

Dark Pit's face was paler than the sun as he screamed angrily, attempting to grab Jigglypuff as he instead collided with the wall, landing flat on the wall as Jigglypuff giggled and flushed the toilet, snatching Dark Pit's clothing and rushing out of the bathroom, heading back into the hallway of the Smash Mansion. Dark Pit growled as he got back up, rushing after Jigglypuff, his bare naked body being exposed to everyone inside the mansion.

"_Hey!_ Get back here, you pink, perverted puffball!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he kicked Kirby into the parked Landmaster in front of him, pushing the Wii Fit Trainers to the side as he pulled out his purple rifle and began shooting at Jigglypuff, who dodged them as they headed down the stairs.

Lucina was walking up the staircase as she watched Jigglypuff dash by her, with Dark Pit chasing after her. She then spotted Wario at the top, who was munching on several donuts as she placed her hands on her hips.

"All right, be straight with me, Wario. Were you behind the scene that just happened now?" Lucina asked as she eyed Wario suspiciously.

Wario shook his head as he gulped down the chocolate donut he had in his mouth. "Nah, I may be twisted, but I'm not into boys. Besides, I prefer my own body, anyway!" He dropped all his remaining donuts into his mouth and gulped down as he pulled off his yellow shirt and purple overalls, revealing his naked body to Lucina, who barfed on the stairs as she couldn't handle the sight of Wario's birthday suit.

Pikachu was strolling with Arceus as both of them spotted Wario showing off his naked body, the two Pokemon glancing at each other as they squinted their eyes.

"I think we should go take the elevator down," Pikachu suggested as he raised his right hand.

"Agreed. At least there's nothing revolting in there." Arceus agreed as the two Pokemon turned around and headed to the nearby elevator.

Meanwhile, on the mansion's ground floor, Dark Pit was shouting swear words to Jigglypuff, who simply giggled as they went throughout the outdoor garden in the middle, then through the doughnut shop, the mansion's living room, and Falco Lombardi's tavern, with Falco cursing at them as they broke several of the bottles Falco had placed on the wooden counter. It was not a good night for Dark Pit, with all the guys laughing at him and the girls getting wet in excitement from seeing his bare angel body.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have any of you guys seen Dark Pit?" Jigglypuff asked as she was in the Smash Mansion's arcade room.

Captain Falcon and Ike, who were playing pool, glanced at each other as they turned back to Jigglypuff.

"He went back in time with Lucina. Mainly to get away from you." Captain Falcon remarked as he positioned himself to hit the ball.

Jigglypuff frowned as she lowered her arms. "Any ideas where?"

Ike scratched his chin as he blinked, thinking. "Well, he went with Lucina to Universal Studios... Hollywood, I think?"

"I'M COMING, DARK PIT!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she dashed away, with the two muscular male Smashers looking at each other and shrugging.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Wario's room, Wario was watching Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, munching on cloves of garlic as he was watching the actual fight between Godzilla and Ghidorah take place, turning around to see Jigglypuff in the doorway, panting.<p>

"Wario, I need your services!" Jigglypuff stated as she approached the giant yellow couch Wario was sitting on, trying to catch her breath. "I need to find where my precious Dark Pit went!"

A big grin appeared on Wario's face as he laughed, pausing the movie using a remote as he then got onto his feet. "Wahaha, you came-a to the right-a place! It's time for Wario to work his magic-a!" He then pulled out a cardboard box out of his purple overalls, going in it as he shook his big fat butt, with Jigglypuff blushing at the sight as Wario was searching for a particular item. It would take _time_ for Wario to find the perfect object needed to search for Dark Pit.

And speaking of which...

* * *

><p><strong>Universal Studios Hollywood, Studio Tour, California, 1989<strong>

"Why he hell are we here again?" Dark Pit grumbled as he was riding in the fourth tram with Lucina. "I'm happy that you managed to allow me to escape from that psychotic singing puffball with ears, but why this place of all places to hide out in time from?"

"Because I wanted to come to Universal Studios, for three reasons! One, to help fix the timeline, two, because I wanted to see what the place is like, and three, to have fun and make memories that will last forever." Lucina admitted as she placed her hands on her face, gushing as she was clearly enjoying the studio tram tour. "Plus, we can save the future in Orlando, Florida later. I want to make the most out of actually being in Hollywood!"

Dark Pit just sighed, with the tram heading into the King Kong set as he noticed something hugging him. Dark Pit glanced to his right, screaming as he saw Jigglypuff cuddling him.

"I found you, my love!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she rubbed her head on Dark Pit, who screamed as he tried to push Jigglypuff away. "No matter what time period you're in, love will always find a way!"

"GAH! But how!?" Dark Pit stated in disbelief as he tried pushing Jigglypuff off of him, who stuck to him like glue as he was dumbstruck. "I thought that you couldn't figure out where I've gone!"

"Wa ha ha! I knew my Dork Shit detector would work, even if it involved time travel!" Wario stated was he held a circular device with Dark Pit's face on it.

"How on earth did you manage to find us?" Lucina asked as she quickly turned around to see the red and white helicopter falling and burning, gasping.

"What are you, retarded? Don't answer that, you are. Anyway, stupid, I just told you, my detector I had installed for this moron worked." Wario stated as he pointed at Dark Pit, picking his nose. "It's just a coincidence that I managed to find ya, too. Anyway, how about we get out of here and-"

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S _KING KONG IN THE FLESH_, DONKEY KONG'S IDOL!" Jigglypuff squealed as she pushed Dark Pit into Lucina, to run to the other side to get a good look at the giant animatronic of King Kong, who roared as he tilted the bridge, causing the entire tram to slide towards him.

"WAH! Too close!" Wario exclaimed as he tried backing up, shaking his head. "Living with Donkey Kong and Ike is enough gorilla for me to handle!"

"_O-Oh my!_" Lucina exclaimed as she tightly hugged Dark Pit, who blushed as he noticed her hugging him. "He's bigger than Ridley!"

"Lucina, e-easy! Not in front of-" Dark Pit couldn't finish as the tram leaned in closer, causing him to go on top of Wario and Jigglypuff, who nearly fell out of the tram.

King Kong roared louder as his 'banana breath' was breathed on the visitors, with Jigglypuff giggling while Wario, Dark Pit, and Lucina all screamed, shaking their heads as the tram leaned in closer. The giant ape began flashing his eyes red, giving off a certain, demonic vibe.

"MY SWEET ARCEUS, HE EVEN FLASHES HIS EYES AS IF HE WAS A POKEMON! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she was acting younger than she was, temporarily ignoring Dark Pit as she enjoyed every second of the animatronic King Kong, frowning as the tram left the building, with the rest of the people clapping after the experience. "_Awww!_ I wanted to stay!"

"Well thank Yokoi we didn't. I was starting to feel sweatier than usual!" Wario blurted out loudly as he folded his arms. "And I normally love to sweat! It makes me smell terrible, which is fine by me!"

"**_Ewww!_**" Everyone in the tram exclaimed in disgust as they turned to Wario, who rolled his eyes in response.

"...Well, that was... quite exciting..." Lucina admitted as she blushed, glancing at Dark Pit, her arms still wrapped around him. "I guess King Kong was a bit too much for me to handle."

"...Meh." Dark Pit sheepishly responded as he was blushing as well, less so than Lucina. "That fat ass was obnoxious, as you'd expect from apes. He was as much of a stubborn jackass as Donkey Kong."

Shaking her head, Jigglypuff hugged Dark Pit again, glancing up at him. "Well, I love King Kong, but I'll admit that you have the advantage for being a more reasonable size!"

"Hey!" Dark Pit gawked as he glared at Jigglypuff, hearing some giggling from the girls in the tram cars in front and behind him. "Off! _Now!_"

"Nah, you look perfect with Girl Kirby and Girl Marth on ya!" Wario chuckled as he was recording footage, willingly doing it in the name of blackmailing Dark Pit, with Lucina continuing to blush as she released her arms from Dark Pit, who still had to contend with Jigglypuff.

The edgy, black winged angel wasn't safe from Jigglypuff, not even in the past, not even in a tram ride.


End file.
